Failure: Dominion Through Her Eyes
by GrimmyNerd
Summary: A woman who is part of a Community that Exists Today. Those who follow it are given certain names from the legendary Transformers. A tragedy happens, and now the one female who would do anything to make sure the community stays strong, is in need of assistance from her own people.
1. Failure

Failure.

That's what it felt like. Like she had failed her friends, family and lover. As she kneeled on the patch of grass, her head was lowered, tears welling up in her eyes, She couldn't save them. She was to scared. Now they were gone out of her reach. Behind her where others, Siblings with children, Staring at the coffins, crying of pain and hurt sounded all around her. She knew her siblings would hate her, She knew there was no going back to being a happy family. She was alone. All Alone. As a hand grabbed her shoulder, she shook herself, No, she wanted more time. She wanted More TIME. Screaming out and reaching the tip of the coffins, she cried. Why them!? Why did have to be them? Tears pooled down her eyes as she mouthed "I love you" towards the coffins, her shoulders now giving up, as she shook with anger and pain. Everything that went through her head, just fell down her cheeks. Behind everyone, black eyes looked at the slumped girl on the ground, touching the refined coffins. Those around her kept huddled, but the form on the ground felt much more pain. After all, It was her failure to save them, that killed them.

None of them saw it coming, Not her, her mother and her father. Something had burned up on the stove, causing a small fire, all three where in the kitchen when it happened, it went from laughing to screaming in seconds, as the fire became bigger, The young adult raced outside to grab the fire extinguisher, breaking it with her elbow, Once grabbing the handle, she raced back in, she could hear the sirens, as she moved to exterminate the fire, Her mother on the couch, coughing, her father trying to hold onto his wife, she could remember screaming, coughing, saw red, and smoke. The fire came out towards her, as if laughing at her misery, she dropped the extinguisher and grabbed her parents, pushing them out, towards the exit, the smoke now filling her lungs as she coughed out, fainting on the floor, she went in and out darkness, she saw a firefighter grabbing her arms, screaming she kept remembering yelling to get her parents, the last thing she saw was two figures covered in fire. Now here she was, on her knees, weeping. Was it her fault? Two black boots appeared next to her figure, a gloved hand on her shoulder, as the figure crouched down, and rubbed her shoulders. I should be in their place. They should be mourning for me. Not the other way around. Depression and insanity now creeping upon the midst of her mind, she bit her lower lip, as she cried, The gloved hand on her shoulder, slowly vanished, as the figure which stood next to her, looked toward the coffins. While her own family would vanish, and abandon her, He would Not.  
She was part of a family. One that was going to keep her from insanity. 

She didn't know who these people where. Or why in the sake did her younger sister even bring them to the funeral of their parents, But the way they dressed, The way they stayed together, gave her a bad feeling. There was currently four people behind her, One was as tall at 6'9 feet tall, Broad shoulders, lean built, and black eyes. He looked like a soldier who had stepped out of hell. Her youngest son kept looking at the group, every now and then waving, Another figure was around 6 feet tall, lean build, broad shoulders, and ice blue eyes. One figure, who she presumed was the leader was 6'5 feet tall. Leaned built, square shoulders, and brown eyes, with a stare that made her shudder. Before they all stood behind them, dressed in black, One had gone up to her sister, and tried to comfort her, She didn't need the comfort. She was a monster, who allowed her parents die. She was always a brat, now that there was no reins from her parents holding her, she would likely go bat shit insane. Rain had started to fall, She noticed her younger sister now just starting to stand, as the male next to her, kept his form close. Protecting her? From who? Her? Her brother? This man, gave her a sick feeling, If her brother went 1v1 against this man, she believed her brother would lose. The man standing next to her sister was 7 feet tall, taller than all the rest, dressed in black, and looking to be more of a murderer than anything else. Who in God's name where these people!?

"Let's go Fracture. There is nothing more you can do here."  
Did she hear right? This man called her sister Fracture. She had heard this name constantly from her younger sister when she was on that fucking Xbox of hers. Even on her YouTube channel, she was mentioned as Fracture. Looking over to my younger brother, he watched in curiosity as well. Turning my head back to her, the sickening feeling dropped into my stomach, My younger sister put her hair up in a bun, on her neck was a symbol. My mother instinct taking over, as I walked over to her, ignoring the glares from the man, Putting my hand on her shoulder, I turned her around. I had never seen that symbol on her neck, she was supposed to be scared of tattoos. When did she do this? That sickening feeling, now wretched my stomach. Brown hazed eyes stared at me, no sign of tears or pain. "Alexandra?" I whispered a bit towards her.

"My name is Fracture." With that she slapped my hand away from her form, as she walked towards the group of men behind everyone, The tallest man walking behind her, as I looked to my younger brother as he answered my question.  
"That's a Decepticon Symbol."

Failure is what she felt. The greatest motivation to be something greater. She looked over her shoulder, to seeing her oldest niece look at her. Now her parents where dead, Nothing would get in her way. Absolutely Nothing. Once her leader gave the signal, The group of men walked toward their vehicles, a smaller female walking behind them.

Brown eyes glaring to her niece and to the rest of her family.  
Nothing. Would get in her way anymore. With that, she looked back forward, and got into a vehicle.


	2. Anger

Chapter 2  
Anger

She looked at herself in the mirror. She had changed, She had gone from being a sweet person to being an aggravated one. As she fiddled with her tie, she kept herself staring into her own eyes. 2 weeks after her parents funeral, she had given everything that belong to her mother and father to her older sister. She was always fighting with her before, for the things. The expensive dishes, the jewelry, the Furniture. Now she could have it. She didn't want to remember her family, She used her parents life money to sell the house, sell her own furniture, and upgrade her vehicle. Turning around, and straightening her suit, she looked back her shoulder, and saw the Decepticon Tattoo she had given herself. Who would have thought, a girl who was deathly afraid of needles, getting herself a tattoo of the one thing she would fight for, and for what reason? To show all those assholes, and kids that what she did, was not for fun, but for the cause. She was now starting to change drastically. Once her parents where dead, She had an argument with her boyfriend. He didn't like what she was becoming, more of a soldier. But in all honestly, She was always a soldier. Which was a reason she picked the name Fracture. Fracture was a F1 racer Decepticon Soldier. Who served Megatron, and wasn't afraid to tell those to their faces. She would not be pushed around. Even though her own boyfriend was part of the Dominion, He wasn't as committed as her. She was part of this Community for 5 years now, Giving when she had none, and Following her leader through thick and thin. He didn't understand. Jerk, she thought. In the Dominion, there was rules, and ranks. We had the Soldiers, grunts, Generals, The ladies and lords. When you where a Lord or Lady, you was as high and mighty as Megatron. Thinking back when everything was normal, and the Dominion was just a Clan over Xbox, who pledge their existence to being a clan after the Settlement of Transformers, She had signed up on a heartbeat. Transformers where her lifeline. She loved them, she went through many names, but found, the name Fracture was something she enjoyed hearing from others, it tasted metallic to her tongue. Unlike the rest of people in the Community, no one would dare speak to Megatron, the sole leader and creator of the Dominion, like she did. When she was angry, she told him, showed him. When she knew something was wrong, She told him. She made it clear, Just because you're the leader of one of the most biggest Communities out there, Doesn't mean she was going to tremble to him. After all, he was first a Friend than a leader.

A knock to the door, took her out of her thoughts, she turned around to see a large muscular male standing there. Of course, speak of the devil. His name was Scott, But Megatron came out of her lips more often than his real name. He was wearing the suit she designed. A grey and white Suit with a red Tie. Her boss, Loved Megatron. He had taken liberty to collecting all his figures, and to Dying his hair grey similar to Megatron's G1 armor. His eyes where black, and he had ear rings on both his ears, Tattoos ran from his neck up to his right eye. Gloved hands covered his fists, as the figure stood in the doorway, in the most Well dress formality she would ever witness. His eyes looked at her bed, On the bed was a mask that she had also designed. The last piece of to her suit. She was grateful for making the masks. She felt more power behind the mask, when facing others. Her mask was a similarity to Tarn's mask, but had her own unique designs, It covered her entire face, and kept her eyes open for her own brown devilish eyes. Megatron bowed slightly toward the female.

Never did he feel more pride. Seeing the woman, who had helped him get to this stage. The female was 6 feet tall, wearing a Black and Red suit, with a black tie. A number Seven on her right breast side, Black Gloves covered her fragile hands, and a messy bun was her new style these days. As she made her way to the edge of the bed, she grabbed the mask which laid on the bed. The mask was heavy, which she had insisted for durability. He remembered the long Skype talks, and the constant texting from her. She made sure every detail of what he wanted was on her list. Tying the mask behind her, she opened her eyes to look at her boss. A black Decepticon Skull like Mask on her face. She saluted to him. Putting up the Symbol he had taught her, as she walked through the door. Today was the day. He had invited all his soldiers, All those who where committed to the Cause. There would be many new faces he would meet.  
Closing the door behind his General, he fixed his tie. Next person to pick up was Soundwave.

"This will be you're first time meeting Soundwave, right Fracture?" Her boss asked her, while driving towards the highway. She felt a smile cross her lips, The way her boss said her name, like nothing was wrong in the world, Like nothing happened between them. He was a honorable man. He worked hard to make his Dominion become so big, He was a great leader, But she would never tell him to his face. Yet she felt in some way, he knew this already. "No Megatron. Only time I get to hear from him is on Xbox." She sounded so, Uptight. She herself was a bit surprised to listening to her own tone. "Well Don't worry. He isn't as bad as everyone says." He laughed, while turning to another interstate. "I know he isn't. Just because I haven't met him face to face, I already know how he is. The most chilliest Dude you will come across."

Soundwave's House

Leaning on the frame of a large Truck, stood a 6'9 foot tall male. Dressed from head to toe in a elegant suit. A number seven symbol on the right of his tie. His arms where crossed over his chest, as a Mask covered his face. Dark brown hair was in spikes as he waited patiently. His eyes where one of black hues, as he looked over to his friend, on his left. Another male was leaning on a vehicles frame, his gloved hands in his suit pants pockets as he spoke in a humorous Tone. A silver chain cross hung loosely around his neck. Black skin upper cut was his hairstyle, as he stood around 6'5 feet tall. A Tattoo of the Decepticons on the side of his neck, and a Large mask covering his own face, with tubes coming out of it, unto the back of his suit. Both males looked to the black Cadillac that parked in front of the house. Megatron looked at Fracture and smiled, watching him get out of the car and putting his arms up greeting Soundwave with that big grin on his face, She summoned the courage as well, and opened the door.  
The other male with the chain, saw the smaller figure and jogged towards her. The way he said her name, she instantly knew who he was. He was the one person who she first fell for. He was always playing Xbox with her, Always making her laugh. She instantly threw herself at him, hugging his chest tightly, as he did the same. "Tidalwave" She smiled behind her mask, seeing his own eyes, she could feel it in her bones, he was smiling too. Her best friend.  
She looked at that chain cross necklace he always wore, and smiled. Funny how God has your back at times. Turning on her heel she walked up the curve towards the other male. Soundwave. He had his hand out to her, but she threw herself at him too, hugging him tightly as well, He seemed to expect this, and simply hugged her back. "I told you I would hug you when I first see you." He nodded and smirked behind his own mask. "Yep, you did." His voice was so deep, so rich. If Soundwave needed a replacement, This man in front of her eyes would do well.

Soundwave looked towards Megatron, and sidestepped. "Ready Scott?" Megatron simply looked at Fracture, and allowed her to go first. "Femmes First."


End file.
